Golden dreams
by djmetallium
Summary: F/X Filia has been having the same dream about Xelloss over and over.......but will this dream actually come true?


Golden dreams  
By Kerry_Saotome  
  
Author note: This is a quick little something I came up with off the top of my head. Let me know what you think :)  
  
  
Xelloss opened his eyes and took her hand, she felt her heart beat faster as he opened his mouth and uttered the words.........."Filia, I love you"  
  
Filia's eyes flew open and she shot upright in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. *Damn, that's the third time this week I've had that dream*. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. Filia looked towards the window to find that it was the morning. *Supposed I had better go and wash up*  
  
"Oh! and I'll have one of these" said Lina pointing to a particular dish on the menu, "In fact I'll have everything please". Gourry closed his menu and sat it down on the table, "That sounds great, I'll have the same". The waitress sighed and scribbled the order down onto her note pad, she turned towards Zelgadis and Xelloss fearing the worst. "And what would you like gentlemen?". Zelgadis put his menu down and smiled "I'll just have a coffee please". Xelloss didn't even bother to look up at the waitress, "And I'll have a cup of tea" he muttered in a glum tone. The waitress collect the menus from the table and hurried off to give the unfortunate chef the rather large order. Lina looked at Xelloss curiously, "Sup Xelloss? your not you usual happy cheery annoying self today, you coming down with something?". Xelloss shook his head, "You guys wouldn't understand".   
  
Filia walked slowly down the stairs still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she groaned when she noticed that the only seat left was between Gourry and Xelloss. *Great, I'm going to have to sit between Jellyfish brains and the garbage boy, what a way to start the day*. Xelloss noticed Filia walk down the stairs and gave her his trademark grin as she sat beside him. "Why goodmorning Fi-Chan, how are you on this fine and beautiful d-aargh", he was cut off as he was promptly smashed in the face by Filia's mace. "Don't call me Fi-Chan you namagomi Mazoku". Xelloss lay on the ground twitching, the huge grin still plastered to his face. "Oh Filia, you really know how to please me. But could you hit me a little harder next time please?"  
Amelia bounced down the stairs two at a time, "Goodmorning everyone" she cried happily once she reached the bottom. The young princess wrapped her arms around Zelgadis's neck and hugged him tight, "Goodmorning Zel-Kun". She then leaned forward and whispered something into his ear that made him blush from head to toe. Filia looked from Zelgadis and Amelia to Lina and Gourry. Gourry was happily feeding Lina some grapes he had pinched from another table and every few minutes leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. She continued to look between the two couples and felt a twinge of jealousy hit her. She stood up from the table silently and left the Inn. Everyone watched her leave. "What's the matter with her?" asked Gourry.  
  
Xelloss continued to watch the door long after Filia had left. He didn't even noticed when his Tea had arrived. Eventually he stood up from the table, "Excuse me for a few minutes", and then teleported out of the Inn.  
  
Filia walked down the dusty road in the middle of the forest. *Why am I all alone?* she asked herself sadly. She continued down the long winding road till she came to the outskirts of the town they were staying at, the question still circling around in her head. Filia noticed a small tree stump and decided to sit down and rest her feet. *Is it because I'm a bad person? is that why I have no one?*. "You not a bad person Filia, you just haven't met the right person yet". Filia spun round and came face to face with Xelloss. "Go away namagomi! and stop reading my thoughts!" she yelled at him. Xelloss shrugged, "Just thought I would come and offer a shoulder for you to cry on". Filia pulled her mace out from under her skirt and waved it under Xelloss's nose. "I don't need a shoulder to cry on.......and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't want to cry on yours". She then smacked him over the top of the head with it and stormed off deeper into the forest.  
Filia continued to walk on for hours, walking deeper and deeper into the forest. She didn't even notice how dark or how cold it had become. Filia came to a stop when she realized she wasn't walking along the path anymore. *Oh no, where am I?* she asked herself. A cold chill ran down her back causing her to shiver slightly. She heard the growls of what sounded like extremely hungry wolves and began to run only to find herself more lost. Cold and very tired, Filia found a small cave and built a fire to keep herself warm. She then curled up into a little ball at the back of the cave to try and sleep.  
  
"FILIA!" Lina yelled at the top of her voice. Everyone began to get more and more worried as each minute passed. Xelloss. was extremely panicked.* Why did I leave her on her own, I knew I should have followed her, Stupid dragon*. Xelloss turned to Lina, "I'm gonna go and look from above and see if I can see any sign", he then teleported from them and began to hover just above the tops of the trees. After about an hour of searching Xelloss caught sight of a very dim light coming from deep within the forest, he shot towards the light as fast as he could praying that it was her.  
  
Filia woke up later on in the night, *Funny* she thought *why has it suddenly got warmer?*. She sat up and noticed someone had wrapped a dark colored cloak around her and the fire was allot bigger than before. "What in the world?", she stood up and left the cave to see if anyone was in sight. The cold wind bit into her skin and she wrapped the cloak tighter around herself and looked around. Her eyes then fell on the form of Xelloss lying in front of the remains of a fire. She ran over to him and checked to make sure he was okay, his gentle snores reassuring her he was. She then did something she thought she would never do in a million years, she lay down beside him and lay the cloak over the top of them both, then she slid her arms around his waist and held him close to keep them both warm.  
Filia found the feeling both weird and pleasant at the same time, she looked up at Xelloss's face. *He looks so peaceful when he's asleep*. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and another cold wind blew past her. Filia felt Xelloss wrap his arms around her and hug her tight, she then heard him mutter something. *What was that?*. She leaned forward a little closer to try and hear what it was he was saying. To her surprise it was about her. "No....Filia don't go......you'll get hurt............Please come back.......I need you here with me". Filia felt her heart skip a beat, Xelloss actually cared about her. She turned her attention back to Xelloss and began to smooth his hair back out of his face. His muttering became louder and he began to toss and turn on the ground. Frightened, Filia shook the Mazoku priest awake.  
Xelloss opened his eyes and let his gaze rest upon Filia, He shot forward, gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. Shocked, she returned the embrace and stroked his short purple hair. "Xelloss? what's the matter, why are you so restless?". Xelloss was extremely embarrassed about the state she was seeing him in but didn't care, just so long as Filia was okay. "Don't run off like that again, I was so worried when you never came back, so was everyone else, I left them to come and find you and I was so relived when I did". Filia could feel tears in her eyes and tried her best to hold them back. *Someone actually cares*. she pulled back from Xelloss and found his eyes red from the tears. Xelloss stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry Filia, I didn't want you to find out, guess I'll see you around". He picked up his staff and was about to leave when Filia grabbed his arm. "What do you mean 'see you around'? and what didn't you want me to find out?".  
  
Xelloss turned back to Filia "I'm going because I'm not really in the mood for getting smashed across the head with a mace" he took a deep breath and sighed "I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life". Xelloss leaned forward and pressed his lips against Filia's, that kiss seemed to take her breath away. To her surprise she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. Xelloss opened his eyes and took her hand, she felt her heart beat faster as he opened his mouth and uttered the words "Filia..........I love you"   
  
  
Any suggestions or comments? email me at kiara_015@hotmail.com  
cheers :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
